Kid The Glutton
by BaronOBeefDip
Summary: Weight Gain story. Death The Kid has a secret love of eating. But, when his habits begin to show around his waistline, will he be able to hide it from his friends for much longer? And, will they accept his larger self?
1. The Eating Contest

**DISCLAIMER: Soul Eater and all related characters belong to Atsushi Okubo. This fanfic belongs to me and was written for fun. Thank you.**

Things were normal in Death City. The sun was shining brightly with the same laughter it had since anyone could remember. Students from the DWMA were walking the various streets due to classes being out early in preperation for yet another end-of-the semester exam.

The students were expected to study for the next test over the next few days. Expected being the key word.

Which means that a good number of them would be goofing off until the last possible minute before cramming everything they could into middle-of-the night rushed study sessions. Black*Star and Soul Evans in particular would be two such students.

They had somehow dragged Kid along for their schemes as well. A surprisingly easy task considering he had vowed that he would be spending his weekend doing nothing but prepare himself for the test. Especially since the last semester he failed due to passing out after his pencil broke. It was times like that where he silently cursed having OCPD.

The trio each sat at their seats consisting of several picnic tables lined up side by side. Kid had insisted they use an even number of tables and that they'd be lined up exactly with one another. Before them, resting on the tables, sat a good several dozen...perhaps several hundred freshly baked pies.

Kid groaned under his breath. An eating contest. Of all the things Black*Star and Soul could've had him compete with them in, and it was an eating contest. It wasn't that he didn't like pie. Oh, no. On the contrary, he was quite fond of the bakery dish. No, his reason for not wanting to be in the eating contest were more personal.

Of course, he couldn't back down now. It would be rude of him to ditch his friends like that. And, he couldn't just let those pies go to waste. He took a deep breath. Might as well get this over with.

"And...GO!" Maka shouted as she waved a small flag signaling the contest had begun.

As soon as the contest had started, Black*Star and Soul were already stuffing their face. They greedily shoveled as much pie as they could into their mouths without choking and swallowed quickly. Crumbs and filling dribbled down their mouths and onto their shirts and pants. Both of them acting more like starving animals than like two friends having a friendly competition.

Kid, on the other hand, calmly and, as usual for him, neatly ate any pies he could reach. Though, even then, he was eating them at a surprising speed. If anyone had been paying attention to him instead of Black*Star's or Soul's messy behavior, they would've noticed that he had eaten far more pies than the two of them combined. He paused for a moment as he could've sworn his pants felt a little tighter.

_Not now._ he thought to himself, _I can't go through that again._

He reached downward when no one was looking and unbuttoned his pants. The young shinigami let out a sigh of relief as he felt the pressure on his abdomen leaving. Kid then resumed eating as much pie as he could. As he feared, he was unable to stop himself.

"TIME'S UP!" Maka shouted loudly in order to be heard over the noise Black*Star and Soul were making.

Black*Star groaned as he leaned back in his seat and Soul looked like he was about to pass out. Kid looked visibly ill as well as he set his knife and fork down and pushed the now-empty pie tin away from him.

"We will now tally up the number of pies eaten and determine the winner." Tsubaki spoke as she, Liz, and Patti began to count the number of empty pie tins in front of each contestant.

Kid sank as far down as he could into his seat. He was utterly disgusted with himself and what he had done.

"We're done counting!" Patti shouted enthusastically.

Liz nodded, "Soul ate a total of 5 pies, Black*Star ate a total of 14 pies, and Kid ate a total of...139 pies! That can't be right."

The girls looked over at the boys. Soul looked pretty much the same, though he still looked about ready to pass out. Black*Star looked a bit stuffed and his stomach bulged slightly. But it paled in comparision to Kid's stomach. It was so swollen that he looked at least 8 months pregnant with twins. His belly button was exposed and the buttons on his pants as well as his jacket were undone to accomodate the swollen mass of flesh. And, it was now pressing into the picnic table's edge causing the wooden surface to dig into Kid's swollen form.

"I-I don't feel so good..." Kid groaned as he stumbled and lumbered clumsily back to his home.

**Author's Notes: Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I'm hoping to make more soon. Ok, who wants to give squishy Kid a hug?**


	2. Chubby Memories

**DISCLAIMER: Soul Eater still belongs to Atsushi Okubo. This fanfic still belongs to me and was written solely for fun.**

After what felt like hours, though really was only about 20 minutes, Kid finally made it back home. He felt like his insides would fall out of him at any minute. He could feel an intense excrucitating pain in his abodiminal area from running for so long on such a full stomach. When he was sure he wasn't being followed by Liz, Patti, or any of his other friends, Kid made his way into his room, locked the door, and lay on the bed allowing his body to digest the 100+ pies he had greedily devoured.

He hated it. And, he hated it more because, secretely, he loved it.

Kid had never told anyone. Not even his two weapons. He had never told anyone that, in actuality, he loved food. He loved eating. The flavors, the textures, the aromas, everything. Whenever there was a social gathering of any sort, Kid had made careful sure to invite as many people as possible so that there wouldn't be any leftover food. So that he wouldn't be tempted to gorge himself. So that he'd be distracted from it all by talking to the company and making mindless chit chat instead of stuffing his face.

He pulled out an old photo album he had kept neatly on one of the bookshelves and began looking through it. Inside were old photos. Photos of a rather plump looking child of about six or seven years old that appeared to be growing fatter with each year portrayed in pictures until growing slimmer into a svelte young adult.

A fat child with three white stripes on one side of his head. A fat child named Kid.

The young Shinigami reminiced sadly on his childhood. He sighed as he remembered how much of a pig he was. How proud he was that he was able to clean his plate just by eating everything that was in front of him. How he turned to food for comfort whenever his newly developing OCPD would cause him to break down. How he'd spend hours in the kitchen baking treats for himself alone.

He also remembered Lord Death growing incresingly concerned over his growing obesity. On the one hand, being a Shinigami meant that Kid never had to worry about any health problems associated with his weight. On the other hand, his weight did put him at a disadvantage in several ways. For one thing, Kid was much slower back when he was overweight.

And the teasing. He remembered the teasing.

(Flashback)

Kid sat at the park building a neat little sandcastle. Well, sand-pyramid to be specific. He liked pyramids. They were so neat and symmetrical. Of course, he would've had an easier time building one had one of his chubby hands not been grasping an ice cream cone at the time. An ice cream cone he fussed over wanting until his father finally gave in and bought him one.

He continued to build his triangular structure when he noticed a shadow looming over him. He looked up to see a couple of older children. Since was about eight years old, he guessed that they had to be about ten or eleven. Possibly twelve.

"You wanna help me build a pyramid?" he asked nicely hoping they just wanted to play, "It'll like nice and even when we're done and..."

"Aww, Porky wants us to play with him." one of the older children laughed.

Porky? Kid looked confused. Like the cartoon pig? Why would anyone call him Porky? He didn't stutter, and he certainly didn't have a pig-like nose or a curly tail.

The other older child grabbed the ice cream and slammed it onto Kid's head.

"Oh, messy little piggy." the older child laughed, "Naughty fat piggy! You're supposed to eat your food, not wear it."

"Maybe the fat piggy wants to eat some nice fresh mud. Mmm, mud's good for fat piggies." the first older child laughed.

He then dumped some water from a water-bottle he was holding onto Kid's pyramid. Kid watched sadly as the water ruined his hard work turning his symmetrical structure into a mushy wet mess. Then, one of the older children pushed Kid into the ground and began rubbing his face in the dirt.

"C'mon, Porky! Eat the dirt like a good fat piggy."

The two older children then left while laughing. Kid sputtered as he staggered to his feet and spat out any sand that was in his mouth before wiping out the sand in his eyes. He then did the one thing any child his age would do after going through something like that.

He cried.

It didn't take long before Lord Death heard his son's sobs and quickly rushed to his aid. After making sure Kid was ok, the older Shinigami lifted up his son and began to carry him back home.

"Kid, I know you're not going to like this, but I think it's time we put you on a diet." Lord Death spoke.

(End Flashback)

Kid wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt before silently cursing himself for ruining his symmetry by making one sleeve wet while the other one was still dry. He then wiped his eyes against his other sleeve to make them equal.

He sighed and looked down at his still-engorged stomach. The swelling had gone down, indicating that his digestive system was at work. Though, this also now meant that the roundness of his belly was due to a layer of fat that had formed on there rather than just simple extremefullness.

And, as much as Kid didn't want to admit it. He was hungry.

**Author's Notes: Hope you enjoyed the second chapter. What'll happen next? Will Kid gain control of his appetite? Will he gain more weight? Will his friends find out? Well, you'll just have to stay tuned to find out.**


	3. A Cookie Feast And A Raided Fridge

**DISCLAIMER: Soul Eater and all releated characters belong to Atsushi Okubo. This fanfic was still written by me just for fun. Thank you.**

_Don't think about food. Don't think about food. Don't think about...dammit, I need something to distract myself._ Kid's thoughts echoed.

He shook his head and sighed. There had to be something that would keep his mind off of the nagging growling of his stomach. But, what?

_Of course._ he mused to himself, _The test. I could keep myself busy by studying._

The young Shinigami then left his room and made his way into the dining room. He sat at the table and placed a few textbooks before him. Arranged, of course, in order both alphabetically and by size. Studying would definitely take his mind off of food. Or, so he hoped.

*Rumble*.

Kid looked down at his stomach. He was still hungry. He had eaten nearly his weight in pie and he was still hungry.

_Don't think about food. Don't think about food._ he thought to himself again, _Try to focus on studying for the test._

He tried to focus more on one of the text books. It was on the history of various bladed weapons. Scythes, knives, swords, and the like. He couldn't help but make a rather disgusted-looking face when several pages of the book contained information on a certain Holy Sword.

*Rumble*. *Groan*.

Kid looked down at his stomach again. It gurgled in protest wanting to be filled. He sighed in defeat. Perhaps a little snack couldn't hurt.

He made his way to the kitchen and began to look for something to eat. The young Shinigami stopped when he noticed the cookie jar was full. Kid didn't remember baking any cookies, nor did he remember Liz or Patti...or even his father...baking them as well. He figured that they must be store bought.

"One or two won't hurt..." he said to himself, "Two. I'll just have two. That's a nice even number, and it'll tide me over until dinner."

He reached into the cookie jar and grabbed a couple of cookies. Oatmeal rasin. Not his personal favorite. The rasins were never evenly distrubited on the cookies. But, he couldn't complain now. His hunger was over-riding his other obsessions at the moment.

Kid took a bite out of one of the cookies. As he did, he sighed contentedly at the wash of flavors that ran over his tongue. The aroma of the rasins that filled his nostrils. The sound of the crunching of the cookie crumbs between his teeth. He loved every second of it.

He decided to have another. One more couldn't hurt. And he did have another. And another. And another. And another. Soon the jar was completely empty, with only a few spare crumbs here or there.

Kid silently cursed himself. He had lost control again. However, his self-loathing was soon overwhelmed by his stomach growling once again. He was still hungry. He had gorged himself on cookies, and he was still hungry.

_Dammit..._ he thought to himself, _I can't go through this again._

Without a second thought, however, he began raiding the fridge. Leftover pizza, some old cake from Patti's birthday party a few months ago, some slices of cheese, a few sandwiches that were meant to be tomorrow's lunch, all were crammed into Kid's maw and slid down into his stomach.

Kid could feel his pants tighening again and undid the button on his pants. He felt his stomach surge forward and wobble slightly swollen and heavy with food.

"Hello? Is someone in the kitchen?"

Kid froze. That sounded like his father. He couldn't allow him to see what had happened in the kitchen. He'd never hear the end of it.

"Um, it's just me." Kid quickly thought up a lie, "I-I'm just reorganizing the kitchen. The food's not arranged symmetrically enough and I think some of the leftovers have gone bad!"

"Well, ok, Kid. Just make sure you don't leave the fridge door open when you're done." Lord Death spoke buying Kid's little fib.

The young Shinigami felt awful. He had lied to his own father. And, for what? Because he didn't want him to know his own son was back to his old gluttonous ways.

He sighed sadly as he grabbed a half-gallon jug of milk and began chugging it directly from the bottle. Normally, he wouldn't engage in such grotesque behavior. But, in this case, it was his stomach that was in control rather than his obsessive mind. His stomach, already swollen with the food he had eaten, began expanding even more. Swelling inch by inch like some sort of fleshy balloon until his pants unzipped to make room and his shirt could no longer cover the engorged mass.

His face turned red as he let out a rather unflattering belch. It disgusted him. It disguested him how much of a pig he was. How much of a glutton he was.

And, it disgusted him more because he still loved it. He stood up and cradled his now-larger belly in his arms as he cleaned up the mess he had made and lumbered back to his room. His stomach sloshed and wobbled with each step and he let out another belch followed by a few hiccups.

"Father, I...*burp*...I don't feel so good." he called out from his room as he lay in bed, "I...*hic*...I'm going to lay down and rest for a while. Please...*belch*...*hic*...Please...*groan* *rumble*...*burp*...if anyone calls, just tell them I'll call back when I'm rested and recovered."

"Ok, son. Will do." Lord Death spoke before thinking, _Poor Kid's so stressed out over the test that he made himself sick._

Of course, he probably wouldn't be thinking that had he known the real reason why his son had fallen ill.

**Author's Notes: Hope you enjoyed this chapter of the fanfic. More to come soon.**


	4. A Few Weeks Later

**DISCLAIMER: Again, Soul Eater belongs to Atsushi Okubo. This fanfic belongs to me. Blah, blah, blah...WHO WANTS ICE CREAM?**

And, so days passed by and soon slipped into weeks. The test had come and gone. And, Kid, for once barely managed to pass said test without having another OCPD freak out. Sure, he would've prefered to have gotten a perfect score. But, passing was better than failing for the sixth time in a row.

Of course, that wasn't the only change Kid was going through.

For the past few weeks, Kid had gone through a daily routine of gorging himself on food in secret. He'd raid the fridge, cupboards, pantry, anywhere he could for meals and snacks. Then, he'd secretly go out and purchase clothing of a slightly larger size each time to hide his expanding frame. In order to avoid suspicion, he'd simply tell his father or Liz and/or Patti that the cereal had an uneven number of flakes, or the milk had gone bad, or that the crackers weren't perfectly square. He knew that they would believe his lies since they'd probably just think it was part of his OCPD. They thought he was throwing away the food instead of stuffing his face.

As for the clothes, it was more of the same. He'd just make up one excuse after another. Missing buttons, a stitch was off by a few centimeters, too many wrinkles, any tiny lie he could come up with to justify his need for larger clothing. His weapons nor his father ever suspected that the real reason why he needed larger clothing was so he could secretly hide the fact that he was putting on a noticeable amount of weight.

He took a deep breath as he put on a large long-sleeved shirt with a skull motif on the front on and pulled on what were once a baggy pair of jeans that had since become tight around Kid's larger rear and thighs. He then put on a pair of socks and sneakers before spending a considerable amount of time in the bathroom fixing his hair and brushing his teeth.

After at least a half hour, and over Liz's protests that they were going to be late yet again. Kid began making his way to the Academy. He began panting heavily as he made his way up the stairs. The young Shinigami had forgotten how much his weight caused him to slow down.

"Kid, are you ok?" Liz asked in concern.

"I'm fine." Kid wiped some sweat from his brow, "I...erm...I just didn't sleep too well last night. I'm probably just worn out."

Liz rose a disbelieving eyebrow before shaking her head and deciding not to press the matter further. She knew her Meister tended to have some rather weird excuses for his behavior. She had learned it was better not to question his eccentric behavior. Still, she couldn't help but feel a pang of worry in the back of her mind.

"Hello, Liz and Patti. Hello, Kid." Tsubaki greeted the trio with a bow, "Erm, Kid, I'm sorry, but, are you feeling ok? You look...different."

Kid gulped nervously. Had she noticed?

_Please don't ask if I'm getting fat...Please don't ask if I'm getting fat..._ he thought in fear.

"Your face. It's swollen." Tsubaki pointed out, "Did something happen?"

The others looked over at Kid. Kid felt more sweat pouring down his face. He wasn't sure which was causing him to sweat more, the fear of being mocked again for his weight or the guilt that he had lied to his own friends and family about his gluttonous behavior.

"You're right." Patti pointed out, "Kid, your face is all puffy."

"It's...uh...it's allergies." Kid felt a surge of nausea from the guilt of yet another lie, "I was going through some old books and the dust caused me to break out. I...erm, I'll be fine. It's nothing serious."

"You sure?" Soul asked, "Dude, you look like a hamster when its cheeks are filled with seeds."

"I said I'm fine." Kid frowned as he brushed past his classmates and stormed into the classroom.

Unfortunately, he was in such a hurry that he didn't notice the uneven crack in the sidewalk. He tripped and fell. And, as he fell, his pants split open. His face turned red and he turned away from his friends. Kid then braced himself for any uproarious laughter he was certain would occur.

Apart from Black*Star, whom Maka smacked in the back of the head to get him to shut up, no one laughed. They just stood there, staring at Kid. Kid staggered to his feet too embarrassed to move or do anything else.

_Please don't notice I'm getting fat...Please don't notice I'm getting fat..._ Kid thought in worry.

"C'mon, Kid." Maka spoke helping Kid into the Academy, "Let's get you to the nurse. I'm sure she'll be able to fix your pants."

Maka blinked in surprise as she wrapped her arm around Kid's back as she lead him down the hall and to the nurse's office. Was it just her, or did the young Shinigami feel softer to her? Squishier? Like her arm was sinking into his body.

"Kid, can I ask you something?" Maka asked.

The young Shinigami looked over at Maka, "I suppose. What is it?"

The ponytailed Meister asked, "Have you put on weight?"

**Author's Notes: Uh-Oh, looks like Maka may have found out Kid's been putting on weight. How will he get out of this? Well, you'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out. Also, who wants to give chubby Kid a hug?**


	5. Weighty Discoveries And Guilt

**DISCLAIMER: I LIKE TURTLES! Also, Soul Eater belongs to Atsushi Okubo. This fanfic was written by me for fun.**

Kid nearly choked in response. Had Maka already found out? He was unsure of what to do. On the one hand, he couldn't just lie to her face. Yet, on the other hand, he wasn't sure how she'd react if he were to tell her that he was being a glutton behind everyone's backs.

He couldn't blame her, though. After all, he figured sooner or later someone would be bound to notice his increasing girth. He glanced briefly at his reflection in one of the windows. As Tsubaki and Patti noted earlier, his cheeks were rounder and puffier and a second chin was forming on his face. His neck was thicker as well. Kid's arms were noticeably larger and his fingers were stubbier. His thighs and legs were wider and began to rub against one another as he walked. Not to mention that his rear had grown noticeably in size, as his currently ripped pants made evident.

There was a good-sized layer of fat forming on his chest as well. Creating what, as he had learned from the Internet, were given the unfortunate nickname of "moobs". However, it was his stomach that had become the most evident aspect of his increased weight. His belly, once flat and firm, now bulged outward swollen and rounded with fat. Kid sighed as he absent-mindedly poked the jiggly globe watching his finger sink a few inches into his fattened frame.

"I, erm, I haven't been getting enough exercise lately, that's all." Kid felt sick upon forcing another lie out of his lips, "Been busy with...other things."

"What other things?" Maka asked sounding suspicious of Kid's response.

"Just...things. Erm, Shinigami things." Kid lied again, "Nothing for you to be concerned with."

Maka frowned in response. She knew Kid was lying, but why? After all, if Kid's weight gain was due to "Shinigami things" like he claimed, then why hadn't Lord Death gained weight as well? And, why did Kid look so guilty lately?

She sighed deciding not to question him any further at the moment. They soon arrived at the nurse's office and knocked the door.

"Kid? Maka? What brings you two here? Shouldn't you be in class?" Mira frowned opening the door.

"Sorry, Miss Nygus." Maka spoke, "Kid...had a bit of an accident regarding his pants. We were wondering if you might have a replacement pair he could use until his old ones are fixed."

"I'll see what I can find." Mira spoke as she began rummaging through some old pants in the lost and found section, "Kid, what size pants do you wear?"

Kid muttered a number under his breath.

Mira frowned, "You'll have to speak up. I can't understand what you're saying. Never mind, I'll just take some measurements. Maka, could you please step out of the room so Kid can have some privacy?"

"Yes, M'am." Maka nodded as she stepped outside the office.

Kid nearly threw up upon what he had heard. Take measurements? Normally, Kid would be gushing over something as precise and measuring something. He would've gladly given Miss Nygus one of the numerous measuring tapes he kept with him at all times. That is, if he wasn't the one being measured at the time and wasn't trying to hide his weight from others. If Mira found out Kid had gained weight, she surely would've informed Dr. Stein who in turn would inform Lord Death. Kid lowered his head in guilt remembering how he had lied to his father for the past few weeks.

"O-Ok..." Kid's voice began to waver a bit.

He then removed his torn pants and shirt leaving the chubby young reaper in only his socks and his boxers. Mira raised an eyebrow at the sight of Kid's larger form.

"Kid, please step onto the office scale for a moment." Mira spoke sternly indicating she wasn't in any mood for resistance.

The young Shinigami sighed heavily as he stood on the scale. The bandgaged nurse adjusted the weights on the scale until they balanced with Kid's current weight. Kid looked at the resulting numbers and felt another wave of nausea and guilt.

"247 pounds." Mira wrote down the number on a notepad, "Well, I can see why your pants ripped. You can put your clothes back on. I'm sure there's a pair of old sweatpants in the lost and found that should fit you."

Kid felt his eyes began to water as he put his baggy shirt back on and found the pair of pants Mira had mentioned. He was disgusted at them. There was an uneven number of holes in the legs and some stains that he didn't want to know what they were or how long they were there. Still, he didn't have much choice between ugly assymmetrical pants and walking around in his underpants. He reluctantly put the pants on and left the office.

He knew it wouldn't be long now. Wouldn't be long before Mira would show Stein her notes on Kid's recent visit. Wouldn't be long before Stein would tell Lord Death that his own son had put on weight. Wouldn't be long before his father would learn that Kid had gone back to his gluttonous ways behind his back.

The guilt was too much for him now. He clutched his belly and groaned before rushing into the bathroom and vomiting. Soon the sounds of retching and gagging were accompanied by a surge of bitter sobs.

**Author's Notes: Poor Kid. Who wants to give him a hug now? Also, please read and review. Your suggestions will help greatly.**


End file.
